The Guardian Chronicles
by Leo-chan
Summary: It's been a year since the Troopers have had to face against the forces of Darkness. Will their trip to concert change all that? YST/OC fic. My first one so be gentle!
1. Just another day...

The Guardian Chronicals  
  
By: Leo-chan  
  
A.N.  
  
Hello! This is my first fan-fic to be placed on FF.net. I'll have more fan-fics along the way, but, if you wanna read stuff, go look at my sister  
  
A-chan's stuff. She's been an FF'er for longer than I have. ^^;;  
  
This story is an RW/OC fan-fic. Takes place AFTER the series… and.. well… before the OAV's if y'all have seen them. Enjoy!  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
1 Ch. 1-  
  
Chaos roamed within the house of the Troopers. Since the end battle with Arago, the five young men had more spare time than they knew what to do with. One of their favorite pastimes was to annoy the living crap out of each other.  
  
… Which was exactly what was happening right now.  
  
"Aww… come on Touma! That's enough reading! You've been doing that for hours!"  
  
"… Go away Shuu. I have to study for my calculus class."  
  
"But Toooooooouuuuuuuummmmmmmaaaaaaa!!"  
  
It had been about a year since the end battle, yet, they still lived with each other. Old habits die hard? They were about 16 years of age. Touma Hashiba, the boy genius of the groop, was sitting upon the couch of the house, while Shuu Rei Fuan, bottomless pit extraordinaire, was pestering him. His efforts had been evaded by the elusive genius, who continued to poor his attentions into his studies.  
  
"Tonight is the concert Touma! We all planned on this tonight!" Shuu could not help but stress the need to go to this concert.  
  
".. Why do we really need to go to this concert anyways Shuu…? There will be more just like it later in the year." Touma's glanced up only once from large textbook to see the shock that was placed upon the Chinese boys' face.  
  
".. 'Why' .. 'Why'?! This concert isn't just /A/ concert.." He made a hand motion with his hands, showing how important this was, ".. It's THE concert of the century! Blink 182 is going to be here! Do you know how much that band ROCKS?!?" Touma rolled his eyes at the hype that Shuu was emerging himself in and finally closed his text book. He placed it into his lap and looked Shuu straight into the eyes with a serious and semi-annoyed look.  
  
"Listen Shuu. I don't like Rock Bands. That concert will be filled with nothing but screaming fans and people dressed up like freaks." Steps came down from the stairs and a soft voice interrupted the fight that was about the break between the two troopers.  
  
"Oh come on Touma. It wouldn't hurt for you to enjoy some of the culture that the rest of the world is exposed to." The two squabbers looked up to see their roommate, Ryo Sanada, looking down at them with amused blue eyes. Ryo was the appointed leader of the Troopers and always carried the air of gentle authority when amongst his comrades. Shuu's grin on his face was a sign that he was grateful for Ryo's appearance.  
  
"See? Even Ryo agrees with me!" Shuu stood up, dusting off his hands, "That settles it, we're going to the concert tonight." He reached down, to snatch the textbook out of Touma's hands.  
  
"HEY! That's mine!" Shuu stuck his tongue out at Touma and began to race off with it, Touma right in his wake, "Shuu!!! Give my book back!"  
  
Ryo's laughter overtook him at the sight of Touma giving chase and he then shook his head as he began to walk outside. The door opened, giving way to the sunlight of the day. Nature was a second love to him, having lived in it most of his life. He had grown to cherish what nature had to offer and usually enjoyed going outside when the inside world had began to tug on him.  
  
What he met outside was his other comrade Seiji, practicing Kendo. His blonde hair fell from his face, showing off both of his eyes rather than his normal one eye. Those made him look more intimidating than normal. After a few minutes of watching Seiji go through his motions, Ryo walked up to him with his hands in his jean pockets and cleared his throat to catch Seiji's attentions.  
  
"...Yes Ryo?" Seiji's voice was soft and deep, yet very refined and polite as he placed his bokken to his side, looking up with that one lavender eye to give Ryo the floor.  
  
"… Shuu talked Touma into going to the concert tonight. You're still up for it… right?" He gave a teasing grin, motioning to the house where the yelling between Shuu and Touma was still going on. Seiji rolled his eyes at the predictability of it all.  
  
"I suppose I'll have no choice in the matter right? May as well. I'll never hear the end of it if I said no."  
  
"Shuu!!! You're so dead!!" Shuu came zooming past Seiji and Ryo, using them as a wall between him and a fuming Touma.  
  
"… Hey! Come on Touma! It was just a joke! I like baseball! I really…" Shuu's face goes a little pale as he sees Touma stalking him from the right side. He begins to circle around to keep Touma at a good distance, "… really do!" Shuu then shot off into the forest, Touma quick on his heels to catch the other male, leaving Seiji and Ryo standing there, sweatdrops falling down their heads.  
  
".. Well, at least they won't make a mess of the house now." Ryo stated lamely, placing a hand behind his head. Seiji shrugged slowly and placed his bokken in front of him.  
  
"… I feel sorry for the forest now." Ryo, noticing that Seiji was about to go back into training mode, and moved back, barely dodging the swings that Seiji was throwing to his invisible opponent.  
  
'So much for finding someone to talk to.' .. And so Ryo went, his feet taking him towards the lake where hopefully he'd find some solace with nature at its best.  
  
~ To be continued.  
  
A.N.: No, this is NOT going to be yaoi. Just because Shuu liked to tease Touma a lot does not imply that they are an item. o.- These five are a bunch of teenagers that can horse around a lot. Shuu, being the worst one of 'em all, has a history of poking fun at Touma for his loner habits and doesn't take any time exploiting them for his own entertainment. If any of you have heard the part in Tenkuden with Touma, Shuu, Seiji and the burning tree, you'll know what I mean. n.n v 


	2. Author's Notes

Gomen nasai! I haven't updated this story... I've been busy with graduating school and all that.. dun worry though! I'll have a chapter up as soon as possible! 


End file.
